


Dan and Phil Christmas AU

by innocent_tree



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Christmas, Christmas Dan and Phil, Christmas Morning, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Dan and Phil Secret Santa, Other, Phil Needs a Hug, YouTuber Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_tree/pseuds/innocent_tree
Summary: It's Christmas morning and Dan got up early to open presents, that's a suprise. Phil takes ten minutes to get to their Christmas tree and out of bed.





	Dan and Phil Christmas AU

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is pretty short because I just wanted to post something so you guys wouldn't think I'm dead. I'm working on lots of other fanfics right now so there should be another update on one of my fanfics maybe after Christmas.

“Hey Phil wake up you lazy pile of bones I'm opening presents, so come to the tree.” Dan said as he woke Phil up.

“NoOoo wait for mEee!11!!!1!1!!” Phil screeched

“Okay then hUrRy!!” Dan screeched back at him

“Let me fully awaken.” Phil said and rubbed his eyes. Dan was just sitting by their tree waiting for Phil.

“Why did you take so long? What the heck?” Dan was confused

“Because I fell back asleep but I wasn't fully asleep and then I just bolted out of my bed and now I'm here.” Phil replied

“You took ten minUtES?!??” Dan screeched

“Whatever open the gift I got for you already.” Phil said.

Dan opened the present and he was disappointed. “PHIL WHY?11?!?1?!1?2?!221,!!??” 

“Why what?” Phil said laughing 

“YOU GOT ME A FUCKING SQUISHY STRESS TOY?!121!?,,???” Dan was just yelling now and it was historical.

“Yes I did.” Phil was laughing and Dan was just like wHy.

“I hate you and open the present I got you.” Dan said

“You got me cereal…” Phil was so confused 

“Open the box….” Dan was laughing so hard and Phil was so confused.

Phil opened the box there was a bunch or cereal with a knife in it “wHy?”

“I said on the ‘Phil is not on fire 9’ video Philly. I got you a cereal box with a knife in it.” Dan replied

“I'm gonna stab you!12?;D2!!?;D212!!” Phil and Dan were just laughing now.

“Okay here you go it's your actual present.” Dan said

“But I like my cereal, maybe not the knife in it, but I like the cereal!1!11!!!1!1!!” Phil said with his mouth full of cereal. He opened his actual gift and it was marshmallows.

“Here's yours” Phil gave Dan another present 

“You got me chocolate!!” Dan was excited to eat it

“Thanks” Phil said to Dan

“Thank you Philly L” Dan said laughing

**Author's Note:**

> I actually hoped you enjoyed this it didn't take very long to make, maybe half an hour or close your an hour. ♡


End file.
